Tag Battle Mode
and Leon preforming a tag-move on Jann Lee in Dead or Alive 2.]] Tag Battle is a recurring gameplay mode in the ''Dead or Alive'' series. Starting in Dead or Alive 2, this mode allows the player to choose two characters to form a team, and either fight against another team controlled by the computer, or by another player. In Dead or Alive Dimensions, the mode was renamed Tag Challenge and the gameplay was changed into a mission format. Gameplay Only one teammate is on-screen fighting at any one time. The teammate off-screen will slowly regenerate health until the player swaps them. Once a fighter loses all of their health, they are knocked out of the fight. The first team to lose all of their health loses the round. Tag Battles can only be fought in certain stages. Dead or Alive 3 Dead or Alive 3 offered a new feature called "attack change" where the fighting character can switch places with his or her tag partner, who will then unleash a specific attack while jumping in. Tag Battle could also be used in Time Attack, Survival, and Versus modes. ''Dead or Alive 4'' The tag battle mode of Dead or Alive 4 is removed but it is still available by selecting Time Attack, Survival, or Versus. ''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' In Tag Challenge, the player must pick a "mission" with pre-selected foes and locations. The foes are controlled by the computer, and can be in a two-man team, or on their own. The player must pick a two-man team regardless of how many people on the other team, but one fighter in the team will be controlled by the computer too, and back tag themselves in and out of the ring on their own free will. Beating a mission unlocks the next, and there are twenty missions in total. The Fallen Miyama stage's bottom floor is closed to make way for use in tag challenge. The solo mode has the second player controlled by the computer, the same as the foes. Tag Change Players can press a certain command to switch a character in battle with a tag partner. Characters not engaged in combat will gradually recover their health. When a character has already been knocked out, he or she can't be used again. Commands Attack Change Introduced in Dead or Alive 3, the fighting character can switch places with his or her tag partner, which can then unleash an attack. Commands Tag Throws Tag Throws are special throws that can be performed by certain teammates. While everyone can be partners to anyone, certain characters (usually with certain relationships) - such as Ayane and Kasumi or Helena Douglas and Christie - have special throws which can be performed together by tagging in the match; these types of tag team throws generally do a great amount of damage. If the pair does not have a special tag throw to their team, the throw performed is the first partner throwing the opponent in the direction of the second person, who then uses their low or mid-punch hold throw. Note that certain pairings have unique sequences for the opening and close of rounds, although these are not always indicative of whether they can perform special tag throws, i.e. some pairs will have these sequences but no unique tag throws and some will have no sequences but will be able to perform special tag throws. Gallery ''Dead or Alive 2'' ''Dead or Alive 3'' ''Dead or Alive 4'' ''Dead or Alive Dimensions'' ''Dead or Alive 5'' ''Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate'' ''Dead or Alive 5 Last Round'' Category:Gameplay Category:Modes